Strawberry and Vanilla
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Rukia is having a bad day. What can Ichigo do to help?


Fun Fact: Oddly enough, my inspiration for this story came to me from a Christmas gift I originally thought I'd have no use for. Every year my uncle sends me a book about a random topic, which i usually never read. This year the book contained pictures and explanations of the world's most exotic and beautiful landscapes. While flipping through the pages, I came across a picture of a mountain. This Italian mountain is always white, but turns pink at sunrise and sunset. The mountain is called locally called Strawberry and Vanilla.

Strawberry and Vanilla

It was not a good day for Ichigo, so far. Rukia had just come back from a trip to the Sereitei, and she was in a rage about how Renji had said something about Byakuya's bad attitude. On top of that, the quarter test for English and Grammar was today, and Rukia hadn't been there to study. Not that the grade mattered for her future in **any** way, but she still liked to do well in her double-life, because that made it easier. Ichigo; on the other hand, did pretty well. When they returned home that day, Rukia just about exploded.

"Kami! That stupid test is going to bring my grade down! Stupid Renji, insulting nii-sama as well! On top of that nii-sama is "_disappointed_" that we only killed three-fourths the normal amount of hollows!" Rukia vented as Ichigo half-listened.

"Oh well… stuff happens," Ichigo replied blankly.

"And you're not even listening, idiot!"

"Then why'd I respond?"

"It was an empty response."

"But it proves I'm listening," Ichigo continued to read on his bed.

Rukia sat at the desk, glaring at him. Ichigo looked up and saw her dark, amethyst eyes not moving from his face. He closed his eyes, sighed, and tired to think of a way to cheer her up.

"Well what do you want me to do, take you shopping?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

Rukia's face lit up with joy instantly. He shouldn't have said that; he **should not** have said that. Ichigo leaned his head back on his pillow. Rukia had already retreated within his closet, and emerged ready to go. Ichigo threw on his "15" t-shirt and some jeans, and then they departed.

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the mall to find that the usual crowd was somewhat depleted. This meant Rukia would stay even longer because she could. Ichigo spent the next three hours being dragged around various girls' clothing stores while being interrogated and which shirts looked better on her. Ichigo must have critiqued over a hundred shirts alone. Then there were pants, skirts, dresses, accessories, and, of course, jewelry. When Rukia had just spotted _the most_ expensive jewelry store in the building, Ichigo thought fast and intervened.

"Hey, Rukia! Uh… aren't you getting hungry? We've been here for a while."

"No, not really," Rukia said. Just then, Rukia's stomach let out a growl that shook the ground on which Ichigo stood. "Maybe just a little."

Rukia diverted, Ichigo directed her to a popular ice cream shop. Ichigo paid for both of them, since Rukia was virtually out of money. They sat down together at a small table in the lobby of the mall. They sat there eating their ice cream, laughing at each other, starting pointless arguments, and then returning to their ice cream. Ichigo liked to keep it simple, so he had vanilla as always. Rukia had _strawberry_ ice cream. After they both had their fill, and Rukia had gotten a million cold headaches from eating too fast when Ichigo proved her wrong, they decided to go home. Just before they got up from the table, Ichigo pointed out that Rukia had some ice cream on her cheek, so he wiped it off with his finger. Rukia let out a little laugh; Ichigo loved that laugh.

Once again, Ichigo and Rukia were in his room at the Kurosaki household. Rukia, obviously, was much happier this time. Ichigo and Rukia had not argued the entire walk home, which was probably a record for them. Rukia was thankful for Ichigo cheering her up. It was late, and they were both tired. They changed into their pajamas and got ready for bed. Right before Rukia climbed into the closet; however, Ichigo grabbed her by the wrist. Rukia turned to him, confused about why he had stopped her. Ichigo put his hand on the back of her head, and pulled her into a kiss. They stood there, lips practically glued together, for the next few minutes. When the finally separated, Rukia looked at Ichigo with surprise in her eyes, but it Ichigo's as well. Ichigo swallowed, looked away, and then turned to her again.

"You still had some ice cream on your lip. I was just getting it off for you."


End file.
